Amor o Odio
by seddie-purple-dream
Summary: "Te odio" eran las palabras que más se escuchaban de sus bocas pero un dia lo puede cambiar todo ¿no?


BUENO HOLISSS AQUI ESTA LA PRIMERA HISTORIA SEDDIE QUE ESCRIBE EN UN MONTON DE HOJAS DE PAPEL XD HUBIERAN VISTO COMO PROTEGIA LA FUNDA DONDE ESTABAN LAS HOJAS BUENO COMO SEA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y TENGAN ENCUENTA DE QUE TENÍA 10 U 11 AÑOS ASI QUE DIGAMOS MI VOCABULARIO NO ERA MUY EXTENSO

ICARLY NO ME PERTENECE POR ESO ME ENCANTA FANFICTION =)

**THE ONE WITH THE FATHER'S DAY**

**GENERAL POV**

Era el dia del Padre en Ridgway los globos y pancartas adornaban el lugar y la música sonaba en los parlantes,todos los alumnos debían llevar a sus padres para que celebraran juntos bueno claro si lo tenian ese era el caso Samantha Puckett y Freddie Benson,sus padres no daban ni rastro para se encontraban reunidos en el auditorio donde se realizaba el programa

**-Pssss..Fredo-**susurró la rubia para atraer la atención de freddie que estaba "atento" al programa

**-¿Qué?-**preguntó alarmado el castaño

**-Esto está aburrido vámonos-**propuso la rubia y sin mas excusas los dos amigos se escaparon sin ser vistos bueno eso creían ellos

Después de salir del auditorio se dirigen al pasillo principal cuando ven a la señorita Briggs,Freddie arrincona a Sam atrás de unas plantas,los dos podían sentir su propia respiración.

**-¿Crees que se fue?-**preguntó el castaño con un leve sonrojo por lo sucedido

**-Si-**respondió la rubia todavía incrédula por lo que habia pasado

Los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia la zona de los casilleros y se sentaron en el piso

**-¿Como hubieses querido que fuera?-**preguntó el castaño

**-¿Quién?-**preguntó la rubia con cara de confusión

**-Tu padre-**dijo freddie incómodo por haber tocado ese tema,que, a sam no le agradaba y el sabia las consecuencias,unos huesos rotos serían poco.

**-Bueno que sea muy guapo para que Pam deje de tener tantos novios y que no sea alcoholico,¿y el tuyo?-**dijo sam con una sonrisa tímida

-**Que no sea muy sobreprotector y que le guste hablar-**

**-¿Hablar de qué?-**preguntó extrañada la rubia

**-De cosas de hombres-**respondio freddie naturalmente como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo

**-¿Qué cosas de hombres?-**preguntó Sam

**-No lo se nunca he tenido un padre-**dijo el castaño apenado

Los dos suspiran y cojen sus maletas para luego salir de la escuela,después de caminar un rato empieza a llover y los chicos se refugian de la lluvia

**-Creo que debemos esperar a que pare-**dijo el castaño mientras tocaba la lluvia con sus manos

**-¿Esperar?,¡hay que bañarnos!-**dijo alegre Sam**(N/A: aqui en Ecuador es como una tradición XD si no lo hiciste no tuvistes infancia)**

**-¿Qué?-**preguntó extrañado el castaño para ver si habia escuchado bien

**-¿Nunca te haz bañado en la lluvia?-**pregunto la rubia con cara de asombro

-**Teniendo un madre como la mia :NO-**dijo el castaño mientras alzaba sus hombros

**-Vamos es divertido-**dijo la rubia que por una extraña razón agarró la mano del castaño y a este parecía no molestar,los dos ignoraron el hecho de haber sentido una extraña corriente eléctrica que les recorría el cuerpo.

Sam y Freddie se bañaban animadamente mientras ignoraban las miradas y susurros extraños de las personas que pasaban por el lugar deteniendose a pensar ¿Que le pasba a esos muchachos,acaso no sentían la lluvia?.De repente el castaño sintió un golpe en su cuello,le había dado una bola de lodo,se giró para mirar a Sam que tenía una sonrisa malévola en su cara y ahí comenzó la de lodo volaban por el aire mientras los chicos amenazaban a su contrincante muertos de risa,en una de esas Sam resbala y cae en los brazos del castaño

**-Casi te caes-**dijo el castaño con un tono un poco preocupado pero pensando que era lo mas tonto que podía haber dicho

**-Gracias fredtonto-**dijo la rubia

Hubo un silencio incómodo,cuando sus miradas se encontraron y sus labios cedieron en un dulce beso

**-Eso fue-**el castaño no sabía como terminar

**-Fue-**la rubia estaban tan desconcertada que las palabras no salían de su boca

**-Raro-**dijeron ambos al unísono sin darse cuenta de que sus caras estaban rojas como un tomate

**-Deberíamos irnos-**dijo el castaño mientras evitaba los ojos de la rubia

**APARTAMENTO DE LOS SHAY**

La puerta del apartamento se abré revelando a un freddie y a una sam totalmente empapados

**-Por fin llegan-**exclamó la castaña un poco enojada con sus manos en la cintura

-**Es que nos demoramos un poco-**dijo el castaño arrepentido por lo dicho porque no era una gran mentira

**-Debieron avisar que se iban a fugar-**dijo la castaña dejando incrédulos a los chicos

-**¡¿Qué?!-**exclamaron alarmados los chicos

**-No soy tonta-**dijo carly para luego darle unas toallas a sus mejores amigos

La rubia secó su cabello y se dirigio como era de costumbre hacia la cocina donde reviso la refrigeradora y sacó un pedazo de jamó ese instante el Coronel Shay;el padre de Carly;salió de la habitación de Spencer y se percató de la presencia de los amigos de su hija

**-Freddie,Sam-**saludó el Coronel a los chicos

**-Coronel Shay-**dijo el castaño para luego estrechar la mano con el padre de carly

-**¡Que hay Coronel!-**saludó animadamente la rubia pero nadie llegó a entenderle porque tenía jamón en su boca.

-**Freddie estás más alto,talvez Carly quiera salir contigo-**dijo el coronel con una sonrisa,el sabía que su hija solo lo consideraba como un buen amigo pero freddie era un buen muchacho y su pequeña carly merecía lo mejor.

**-Ehh..gracias-**dijo extrañado Freddie aunque le sorprendió el hecho de que no se alegró por el comentario de una posible relación entre el y Carly

_Pensamiento de Sam_

_¿Porque el coronel dijo eso?,Freddie no es gran cosa,bueno ahora está más alto,musculoso y sexi ¡QUE! freddie NO es sexi solo es un nerd concéntrate Puckett_

**-Bueno,tengo que irme a una misión-**dijo el coronel un poco triste por el hecho de que no pasaba mucho tiempo con su hija y este día del padre era muy especial pero lamentablemente tenia que irse por su trabajo

**-¿Qué misión?-**preguntó con intriga Carly

**-Es confidencial-**dijo el coronel shay recordando el juramento que hizo al ingresar a la Fuerza Armada de los Estados Unidos

**-Si,todo es confidencial-**dijo carly mientras abrazaba a su padre

-**Adiós muchachos-**dijo el padre de carly mientras se despedía de la mano de sam y freddie**-¡Adios Spencer!-**gritó para que su hijo mayor lo escuchara

**-¡Adiós papá!,seguiré estudiando leyes-**gritó spencer y su padre esbozó una sonrisa porque aunque nadie lo sabía ya se había enterado de que su hijo había dejado la escuela de leyes por ser artista,al principio se opuso al hecho de no ver a su hijo como un abogado pero tenía que aceptarlo ¿no?

La puerta del apartamento se cierra y Carly se dirige a la cocina para reunirse con sus amigos,cuando de repente Spencer sale dando brinquitos.

**-No me suben estos pantalones-**decía spencer mientras saltaba tratando de subirselos-**¡Tontos pantalones!-**gruñe

-**Son míos-**dijo la castaña con una sonria pensando ¿acaso su hermano no diferenciaba la talla de una mujer y un hombre?

-**¡Que!,claro que no-**exclamó un poco enojado Spencer

**-Mira la etiqueta-**le dijo freddie mientras apoyaba su brazo en el mesón de la cocina

**-Eyy...creo que me los voy a quitar-**dijo spencer un poco apenado por la vergonsoza situación

**-Me tengo que ir a cambiar-**dijo el castaño mirando su teléfono para luego salir del apartamento de los Shay con el simple objetivo de alejarse de Sam por el pequeño "incidente" y que por una extraña razón había sentido algo en su estómago

-**Yo tambien me voy Carlangas-**dijo Sam para salir rapidamente del apartamento de su mejor amiga llevandose consigo el jamón y dejando a su mejor amiga con un signo de interrogación en su cara

_Pensamiento de Carly_

_Algo se traen entre manos y ¿que habrá pasado mientras venían de la escuela?.Tengo que averiguarlo o sino me dejaré de llamar Carlotta Shay ashhh odio mi nombre_

Despues de que los chicos se fueron la castaña subió a su habitación con una intriga muy grande por saber lo que pasaba.

BUENO AQUI ESTÁ SI LES GUSTA REVIEW =)


End file.
